Alec's Love Life
by lollovable
Summary: Alec is an individual, but Jane interferes with his love life. Will Alec ever be able to find his soul mate with Jane around?
1. Just One of the Dates

Alec is his own person, an individual. Jane doesn't like it when Alec falls in love, so she makes it so that lady doesn't fall in love with him...

**1992**

"Hello, sister. I am going on what people call a date, do NOT ruin this one", said Alec.

Jane, with her fingers crossed, says, "Oh, brother why would I do that? Who is this young lady?"

"Do you remember Megan?"

"How could I not, you have spoken about her so many times."

Alec then leaves to go on his date, while Jane prepares her plan to get rid of Megan. Jane will go to the restaraunt that they are "eating" at and when Megan goes to the restroom, Jane will sneak up on her. Then, Jane will take her to the back of the building, where they are on the coast.

There, she will drag her into the ocean and drown her. She will get her shapeshifting friend, Elizabeth, and will make her turn into Megan. Once she goes back in the restaraunt, she will explain to Alec that she cannot see him anymore.

About 20 minutes later, she puts her plan to the test.

Everything goes smoothly until the drowning part... Megan is a lot stronger than Jane thought, which means, Megan is a vampire.

This makes Jane even madder than before.

"Oh, so you are Jane, the 'wonderful' sister. Listen, blondie, let's get this over with. I will drown you and then explain to your brother that while I was in the lady's room, I saw a shapeshifter kill you.

Jane then tries to make Megan feel pain, but it doesn't work.

"What gift do you have?", asks Jane.

"Yeah, my 'gift' is that I have a mental shield. You can't hurt me with your gift. But I can hurt you with mine. Oh, and by the way, I can also, use your gift."

Jane is starting to get confused, but Megan just has a grim smile on her face.

Then at that moment, Jane starts to feel pain.

"AAAHHHH! What are you doing?"

"Making you DIE."

"Stop!", says a voice in the distance.

Megan then stops and Jane is relieved. Alec shows up and makes Megan leave. Alec and Jane then walk, well actually, run home.


	2. Chapter 2: 1950s

_**Chapter 2**_

**1987**

"Hello, Sister. How are you on this bright moonlit night?" Alec commented very sweetly to his sister.

"Very well, Brother. Why are you trying to get on my good side tonight? Are you still mad at me from when I drove away your old girlfriend... That is why! You have a new girlfriend and you want to go see her, don't you?!" Jane exclaimed.

"Well, she is coming here, so if you want to, you can meet this lady. Her name is Amanda. She is 15 years of age and is not a vampire, and I will be wearing contacts. Green ones, at that."

The doorbell rings and Alec walks to go get it, but Jane beats him to it. Jane opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Why, hello. My name is Jane, and you are?" Jane asks with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hi. My name is..." Said Amanda very slowly.

"Why, hello, Amanda. How are you on this fine evening?" said Alec giving Jane a slight push to get her out of the doorway, so Amanda could have some breathing room. "Are you ready to be on our way, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Alec, I am ready to be on our way."

"See you later, Jane."

* * *

Alec and Amanda walk into a park called Holmes Park. Amanda seems quite suprised at the picnis that Alec has set up for her and him.

"Wow, Alec this is quite impressive. When did you find the time to set all of this up for our date?" asked Amanda

"I am just fast like that. Would you like to sit down and eat?" Said Alec quite quickly.

"Sure, I would love that."

Once they sit down and Amanda starts eating, Alec brings out a cup for him with some red liquid in it.

"Alec, what are you drinking there?"

"Well, sweetheart, I am drinking some red kool-aid."

"Oh, well I am drinking some soda, as you already know."

* * *

Jane is sitting in the tree that is just above their picnic site. She is listening in on their converstation, when she remembers that her and Alec are 13 and she is 15... he cannot date her!

_What is wrong with him? He should know that she is not correct for him! I will have to find a way to get rid of her. Maybe, I will tell her that we are moving and that she cannot see him anymore. Or that he already has a girfriend named Heidi. Yes, a girfriend named Heidi._

* * *

**I am very sorry about not updating for that very long time without updating. I will update as much as I can.**

**Review, follow, and favorite, please!**


End file.
